


Those Little Words

by emilyevanston



Series: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Snark, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Everyone knows that Tony Stark is the textbook definition of a narcissist.  So what happens when he meets someone just like him.





	1. Part One

 

Tony Stark is the textbook definition of a narcissist.  Everyone knows that.  He even knows that.  He prides himself on it.

The day you met him, you had no doubts.  The person this man loved most was himself.  You’d just started your post doctorate.  You were an evolutionary biologist studying the sudden random mutations that had started springing up in humanity.  Doctor Banner had taken you on for your first post doctoral position.  He was supervising you through Columbia.  It was complicated because he didn’t technically work there, but the University had been excited having his name to your papers and he was excited because your Ph.D. thesis had the potential to be adapted to help cure his condition.  You weren’t so sure, but he was the best in the field.  The fact he took you under his wing was a big win for you.

So three days a week you worked directly with Bruce in his lab.  A lab where you had access to blood and tissue samples of a number of different supers.  They were more than happy to provide them under the proviso that they never left Bruce’s lab.  Which would be fine with you, except that there was something else that wouldn’t leave Bruce’s lab.

That thing was Tony Stark.

He had come in seemingly mid sentence while you were being shown around by Bruce.  You were already pretty star struck.  You were working with a world leader in your field who just so happened to be an Avenger.  In the Avengers Tower.  You’re pretty sure in the lobby you saw Captain America and now the Tony Stark just waltzes into your lab like he owns the place.

Which of course he does.

“So I thought if we just recalibrate the system to push back any time polarity is reversed, it should stabilize the core.”  He says and tips a handful of raisins into his mouth. The yogurt covered kind.

You turn to look at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  It’s like your brain just short circuited.  Here you are at work and Iron Man is just strolling around.

“That might fix the problem we’re having with Quantum Flux.  You’d need to adjust for the tunneling effect.”  Bruce adds.

“Who’re you talking to?”  Tony says as he walks straight for you.  He pokes you in the ribs with the box of raisins his holding.  “Who’s the new meat?  And what’s wrong with her?”

Bruce laughs and introduces you.  He uses your full name plus the Doctor.  You haven’t had the Doctor long and hearing it come from Doctor Bruce Banner’s mouth fills you full of pride.

“Oh yeah.  Your new little protege.  I heard about you.  I read your papers on induced mutations.  Really inspired stuff.”  He says.  “So are you gonna cure our little Bruce here?”

You go to speak and for a second all that comes out is a croak.  You clear your throat and try again.  “Thank you.  That certainly isn’t the aim.  I’m just trying to get a better understanding as to why these events that should be resulting in the individual’s death or at least cancers are instead giving them enhancements.  If I can find a way to reverse the results the way you might cause cancer to shrink; that’s just a bonus for Doctor Banner really.”

He offers you his hand.  “Tony Stark.”

You take it and shake firmly.  “Never heard of you.”

He laughs.  “I like her.  Where are you living?”

“Columbus and West 102nd.  Near the University.”  You answer.

He shakes his head and gets out his phone.  You see your photo for a brief moment and you think even your address.  “Not anymore.  The rent’s ludicrous.  You’ll live here at the tower.  Your own apartment of course.”

“But I can't…” You begin to protest.

He cuts you off.  “It’s done.  Welcome to your new home.  Come see me when you’re finished in the lab and I’ll give you the tour.”

He then just strolls out of the lab like he hadn’t just thrown your life into upheaval.

“Sorry about him.  He gets ideas.”  Bruce says like that explains anything at all.

At the end of the day, you go to find him like he asks.  The buildings AI guides you to his engineering lab.  There are unfinished projects littering workbenches and suit after suit of Iron Man armor lines the walls.  He’s alone and tinkering on something.  “New meat.”  He says, not turning around.

“Mr Stank.”  You reply.

Tony laughs and spins his chair to face you.  “Did Rhodey put you up to that?”

“Rhodey?”  You ask genuinely perplexed.  “I just figured if you can’t use my name, fair’s fair.”

He laughs again.  “What about something more familiar then?”

“What like Toby?”  You ask, walking over close to him.

He puts the thing in his hand down on the bench and looks up at you.  “I thought you were intimidated when we first met.  You’re not at all are you?”  He asks, toying with the hem of your jacket.

You feel like that should bother you.  It doesn’t though.  It makes a pleasant buzz creep through your skin and your scalp prickles.  “Why would I be?”

He stands and assesses you.  You can’t help feeling like he’s a predator circling his prey.  “You can’t sleep with me you know.  Since my ex, my therapist told me to take some time for personal growth.”

“Who said I wanted to sleep with you?”  You ask, raising your eyebrows at him.  “You’re not exactly my type.”

“Handsome, genius, billionaire, playboys aren’t your type?”  He asks, getting even closer to you. “So what exactly is?”

“Men who are younger than my Dad.”  You answer.  Which isn’t exactly a lie.  He is way out of your comfort zone for acceptable age gap.

Only, he’s so close now.  You can feel his body heat.  Your body is actively betraying you.  You’re tingling all over like there’s electricity passing from one of you to the other.

“Ouch.  That was a low blow.”  He says, his arms sliding around your back.  He is so close to you now you can almost taste him.

“I can’t help the fact my dad had children young.”  You reply.

He lifts you suddenly, placing you on the workbench.  You start kissing.  It’s wet, graphic kissing.  All tongues and teeth.  He bunches your skirt up and pulls your body flush against his so you can feel the press of his cock through his jeans.  You drop your bag to the ground and it makes a dull thud sound.

“I thought your therapist said no sex.”  You breathe, as he starts sucking a hickey on your neck.

“They’ll just make me do an extra Hail Mary.”  Tony says, grinding up against you.

“That doesn’t sound like something a therapist would say.”  You retort.

Tony smiles against your skin.  “Did I say therapist?  I meant priest.”

You laugh and start unfastening his jeans.  You kiss his throat, trying to match the mark he just gave you with one of his own.

“What about your dad?”  He asks.

You push his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his cock.  It springs up and he grinds against you once more.  “I just won’t introduce you.”  You assure him.

He grabs his wallet from behind you on the bench.  He pulls a condom from it and you snatch it from his hand, tearing it open.  “Why would you even have this if you’re celibate?”  You ask, rolling it on.

Tony kisses you, his tongue plunging into your mouth.  As he kisses you he pulls you that little bit closer to you and thrusts inside of you.  You gasp at the sudden invasion.  Your hands go to his hair, tugging on it.

“I’m like a scout.  Always come prepared.”  He says.  He holds you in place, his hands on your ass as he thrusts into you.

You wrap your legs around his waist.  Hooking your ankles around his back.  “Nice pun.”  You say.

“Totally unintentional but I liked it too.”  Tony agrees.

You run your hands up under the well worn Black Sabbath t-shirt he’s wearing.  Your fingertips slide up his abs and onto his chest.  You feel the scarring from where his Arc Reactor once sat.  He flinches and you take your hands away returning them to his hair.

The chatter stops and you become two bodies, sweaty and desperate.  Both chasing your release.  You can’t seem to stop kissing him.  Your lips start going numb from the scratch of his beard.  The few times you break your kiss you just start kissing his throat instead.

You both start to pant and Tony pulls back to look at you.  “You’re not going to come for me?”

“Not if that’s all you’re bringing to the table.”  You pant.  “And if this is your A game; people have been faking it with you a lot.”

“You are such a brat.”  He scolds, pushing you back so you’re lying over his bench.  Something digs into your back. You have no idea what and you don’t care.  His fingers are on your clit and expertly work it, sending a jolt right through you.

You arch up suddenly crying out.  “Oh fuck yes.”

Tony smirks down at you and holds you tightly by your hip.  “What was that?  You’re a sex god, Mr Stark?  I thought so.”

You reach up and grab his shirt dragging him down into another kiss to shut him up.  You feel your orgasm crest and when it breaks your fingers dig into the muscles of his back and you tighten around him.

He growls into the kiss and bites your lips.  His thrusting picks up pace.  He braces his hand onto a shelf above you and everything on the bench starts shaking like there’s an earthquake happening.  His hips jerk into you suddenly and he comes with a grunt.

For a moment you just stay like that.  Looking up at him as he bends over you panting, his cock pulsing still inside of you.  He slips out and helps you to your feet with almost no warning.  You readjust your clothing as he quickly disposes of the condom and pulls his pants back up.

“Follow me.”  He says, putting his sunglasses on.

You grab your bag and follow him out of the lab.

“That can’t happen again. Total one-time thing.  I meant it before.  I got issues.”  Tony says as you both march through the hall to the elevator.

“Are you kidding me right now?  I give you my virginity and this is what I get?”  You say, faking offense.

Tony falters and looks back at you.  You stare at him deadpan not allowing him to tell if you were joking or not.  He pushes your shoulder.  “Nearly got me then.  Nice one.”

He calls the elevator and when you’re inside he turns to face you.  “Are we cool?”

You nod.  “I meant what I said.”

“Which bit?”  He asks.

“That I was virgin and now you’re honor bound to marry me.”

He starts laughing.

“The you being out of my acceptable age range for dating bit.”  You clarify.

He quirks his eyebrow at you.  “How old are you?  30?”

You laugh.  “Try 27.”

Tony takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose.  “Right.  Good.”

“My dad’s 46.”  You add.

“What the hell?  How old was he when he had you?”  Tony yelps.

“19.  That’s basic maths.  I thought you were a genius.  I feel like I didn’t get my money’s worth just now.”  You tease.

The elevator pulls up and Stark gets out and leads you down another hall.  This one is less industrial and warmer.  The walls are cream and the lights are set into them, giving off a soft, yellow glow.  “Yeah, we’re definitely not doing that again.”

“Suits me, old man.”  You agree.

“Even if it was great.”  He adds, opening the door at the end of the hall.  He walks in and spreads his arms out.  “Here you are. Home sweet home.”

You look around in shock.  All your stuff is here, set up like you had it in your old apartment.  Only the bits of furniture that had been really old and needing replacing has been.  Also, there’s a little more, because this place is huge.  It has floor to ceiling windows and you can see the Chrysler building out of them.

“This is… this… I … what?”  You babble.

“No need to thank me.  FRIDAY knows you.  The doors you’re allowed in will open.  There’s a common area that all the Avengers hang out in two floors up.  We sometimes eat as a group.  You’re welcome up there too if you like.  But otherwise, this is just yours.  Pets are okay.”  Tony says.  He’s taken his glasses off and is moving around your room and rummaging through your stuff.  “My only rule is if you start dating Bucky you need to tell him I was there first.”

“Thanks, old man.”  You say.

“I said, don’t thank me.”  He starts, heading for the door.  “We cool?”

You smile at him.  “Yeah, we’re cool.”

He puts his glasses back on and grins.  “Welcome to the family, new meat.”


	2. Part Two

Tony Stark is the textbook definition of a narcissist.  Everyone knows that.  He even knows that.  He prides himself on it.

Only now you’ve gotten to know him better you’re not so sure.  He certainly does think very highly of himself.  But to be fair he’s very, very smart.   You’re very, very smart too.  Did it make you a narcissist too because you weren’t willing to hide it either?

What you had noticed about him was he may think highly of himself but he also cared about other people too.  He just seemed maladapted at showing it.  When he tried and they misinterpreted what was happening, he’d actually get quite sulky.

The other thing you noticed was that for someone who allegedly loved themselves that much, he didn’t take very good care of himself.  He often stayed in the lab quite late into the night. You know that because it was a habit you had picked up too.  He also skipped meals regularly.  Choosing instead to just snack on dried fruits and nuts.

The three out of the five days you worked in the tower Bruce would always go grab lunch with you at the cafe down stairs.  Each day you’d walk out and you’d see Tony working in his lab.  When you’d get back he’d still be there and it wouldn’t look like he’d even moved.

One day on the way out you tap on the glass and he looks up at you puzzled.  You poke your head in the door.  “Have you eaten?”

“Who has time for that?”  He asks, going back to whatever it is he’s working on.

“Come on, old man.  It’s my shout.”  You say, going in and dragging him to his feet.

“No one’s ever offered to buy me lunch before.”  He replies, dragging his feet after you.

“I wouldn’t fight her, Tony.  She always gets her way.”  Bruce says, from the doorway.

Tony continues to resist you pulling him.  “But I always get my way.”  He complains.  You keep pulling and all of a sudden he stops resisting and starts walking along with you.  You almost fall on your ass.  “Right.  Food.  Three meals a day.  Of course.  Good idea.   I’ll take you both out for lunch.”

The next thing you knew you’re sitting in the back of a stretch limo looking at least half as lost as Bruce.

“Where are we going?”  You ask.

“The Polo Lounge.”  Tony says, simply.

“How did you get a table last minute?”  You press.

Tony smiles at you.  “I’m Tony Stark.”

You sigh and run your hands down your face.  “You know I’m rescinding my offer to shout you, right?”

Tony smirks like he just won some kind of competition between the two of you.  “Naturally.”

From then on that was your routine.  Go to have lunch with Bruce.  Tap on the glass wall of Tony’s lab.  Ask him if he’d eaten.  The three of you would go to lunch.  You started finding him sitting up expectantly waiting for the two of you.  He even stopped trying to one up you and would just join you at a food cart for hot dogs, or some shitty hole in the wall fast food place for Shawarma.

You started worrying about him when you weren’t there though.  On those two days a week where you had to be at Columbia teaching you couldn’t help but picture him hunched over the workbench pushing through until the afternoon where he had meetings or press conferences or therapy.

You started texting him.

He did have the annoying habit of walking in on you when you were in the lab alone, earbuds in.  That would be fine except that often meant you danced while you worked.

You were completely engrossed in your work, swaying your hips.  “ _Now the time is here, For iron man to spread fear, Vengeance from the grave, Kills the people he once saved._ ”  You sing as you put vials of blood back in the refrigerated storage.

You turn around to see Tony standing in the doorway grinning at you and eating dried blueberries.

“Holy shit.  You scared me.”  You say, pulling your earbuds out.  You don’t think you’re blushing, but being caught singing Iron Man by Iron Man might have been the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you.

“Nice song choice.”  He says, raising his eyebrows at you.  “I like Black Sabbath too.  You’re a bit young for them aren’t you?”

“Music has an age restriction?  I had no idea.”  You snark.

He strolls over to you looking really pleased with himself.  “You sound a little defensive.  Did the song remind you of me?”

“Because you’re a villain waiting to happen?  You got me there, old man.”  You reply.

He laughs and takes your phone out of your pocket, you try to snatch it out of his hand and he holds it away from you as he looks through your playlist.  “AC/DC, Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Iron Maiden.  You’ve got good taste, new meat.”

You leave him with your phone and go back to your computer.  “That’s why I listen to it.   To impress geriatrics.”

He laughs and strolls over to you throwing some more blueberries into his mouth and sitting on the stool next to you. He puts your phone back in your pocket and looks over your shoulder.

“Check this out.”   You say, expanding the field on your screen.  “So you know in everyone’s DNA there’s basically the code to be just about anything?  We can grow a human ear on a mouse by just shifting some of the code.”

Tony gives you a move along gesture with his hand.  “You’re talking to a genius remember.  Move faster.”

“You flick some files up with long strings of codes on it.  So this is Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Wanda and a woman known as Jessica who is also enhanced.”  You say, indicating some of the files.  “And here is you, me and just a few other random non enhanced people who gave blood.  Do you see?”

His eyes scan over the files and they suddenly go wide.  He zooms in on each of the files for the enhanced people and looks over them one at a time.  “You found it.”

You nod.  “Yep.  Every one of them.  It’s like the trauma or treatment or whatever it was that they had done to them flicked that gene over to active.  It’s not quite that simple obviously.  They all have different genes also turned on and others turned off that don’t all match, but that one… that one seems to be the key.  I would say; I can’t believe nobody has seen it before, but it’s not like anyone had the blood work to look.”  You bring up another couple of files.  “The gene is damaged but not unfixable.”

Tony looks at the new file and pulls his glasses off rubbing the bridge of his nose.  When he finishes he looks back at you.  It looks like he’s lit up from the inside.  “We could fix Bruce?

You rub your arm.  “I mean… it’s going to take a lot more research.  We have no way of testing it out.  It’s not like these enhancements are showing up in lab rats and all the other people who have them want to keep them.  If we tried it, it would be straight onto Bruce and I get the feeling the other guy might fight back.  His cells multiply so fast when he transforms.  I have no idea what kind of treatment we could make that would keep up with that.”  You explain.  “But hypothetically, yes.  We could fix Bruce.”

He looks at the computer and then closes it all down.  “We’re having drinks. Upstairs.  FRIDAY, tell the others.”

“Right away, Mr Stark.”  The voice of the buildings AI replies, filling the room.

“No, Tony.  I don’t even know those guys.”  You say, panicking a little.

He takes you by the elbow.  “Little miss snark’s actually scared of a few superheroes?  I never thought I’d see the day.  This is happening.”

He leads you to the elevator and you take it to the top floor.  You’re the first people there and he goes to the bar and pours you a Scotch without even checking if that’s what you want.

You take it and down it in one go.  He laughs and pours you another.  “That’s a sipping Scotch, dear.  Take it easy.”

“Yes, Dad.”  You retort.  You do take his advice though because that first glass had felt like it had burned your esophagus right out.

The doors open and Steve Rogers comes in followed by Bucky Barnes.  You take another drink so you don’t just stare at them open mouthed.

“Evening, Tony.  What’s the special occasion?”  Steve asks.

Tony pours both men a drink.  You wonder given their metabolism if drinking will have any effect on them.  Regardless, they both take the glass and take a sip.  “I thought it was time everyone met the new meat.  She’s been here four months now after all.”

You introduce yourself to both of them.  Shaking their hands firmly.

“We’ve heard all about you from Bruce.  He speaks really highly of you.”  Steve says, warmly.

“He does?”  You look at Tony like he might confirm it.  He drops you a wink and you turn back to Steve.

“All the time.  So does Tony.”  Steve assures you.  “I don’t pretend to know what they’re talking about, but whatever it is, you’ve impressed them.”

“Oh it’s simple really, we’re just looking at…”  You begin, but the doors open again and James Rhodes enters.

“War Machine is in the house!”  He announces loudly.

After Rhodey there is a steady stream of people who come through the door.  You’re introduced to all of them in turn.  It’s not long until you relax amongst this group of people who you really feel you have no place among.  You tend to drift between Bruce and Tony a lot.  You do know them best after all.   The others however all take the time to get to know you.  Even if they do have no idea what you’re talking about some of the time.

You don’t get too drunk.  Others do though. You play a game of pool against Clint Barton and find out pretty quickly why that was a stupid idea.  Slowly, just as they arrived they drift off again.  It’s a work night and no one is really willing to stay up too late.  By eleven it’s just you and Tony eating cold pizza on the couch and looking out over the twinkling lights of the city.

“See.  That wasn’t so bad was it?”  Tony says, taking a bite of the crust of his pizza.

“Did you just start eating that slice crust first?”  You ask, horrified.

“The crust is the best bit.”  He says, defensively.

You shove him.  “You maniac.  Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to eat properly?”

He grabs your wrist and twists your arm behind your back and once again you’re suddenly hyper aware of how close your bodies both are.  “Maybe you haven’t heard my motto. It’s ‘I do what I want’.”  He takes another bite from the crust of his pizza.  You gasp and bat the slice out of his hand.  It goes sailing over the back of the couch and both of you watch as it arcs through the air and lands cheese side down onto the carpet.

You both look from it to each other and back again before breaking down into laughter.  “What is wrong with you?”  Tony asks, pulling you a little closer.

“What’s wrong with you?  Crust first.”  You scoff, climbing into his lap.

His hands go into your hair and he pulls you into a kiss.  His lips are salty and slightly greasy from the pizza and you can still taste Scotch on him.  You wrap your arms around his neck and roll your hips against him.  You start feeling the press of his cock as it stiffens against you.

You break the kiss and look down at him.  “I thought we were never happening again?”

He starts kiss your neck and unbuttons your shirt.  “I thought I was outside the acceptable dating age range.”

“We haven’t been on a date.”  You reply.

He makes his way to the last button and pushes your shirt down your shoulders.  His vision just fixed on your breasts.  “Maybe we should.”

You tilt his chin up to you.  “What?”

“Maybe we should.   Go on a date.  Or more than one.  We should date.  Could be fun.”  He says, looking you in the eye.

You take his glasses off and put them on the couch beside you before running your fingers down his jaw.  “Do I get to take you home to meet my father?”

He flinches a little and nods his head.  “We’ll talk about the good old days.  When music was better and the youth had more respect.”

“You actually want to do this?  Like actually date and not just randomly hook up?  Because I can do the second one just fine.”  You say.

He scratches his head and looks like he is in physical pain.  “Yep.  Can’t have your honor being tarnished by the likes of me.  We’ll date.”

You shake your head in disbelief and look down at him.  “Well okay then, but this first right?”

“Oh most definitely.”  He pulls you back into a kiss.  It’s wet and hungry.  You bite at each other's lips. He cups your breast and squeezes it making you moan.  He pulls back and looks up at you.  “Bedroom?”

You nod and get to your feet pulling him after you.  He takes you to the elevator and once the doors close he’s on you again.  Pushing you against a wall and kissing you hard.  You drag your fingers down his back and bunch his shirt up in your fists.

The elevator ride is short though, and you barely have a moment to even consider how hot it would be to fuck him in there when the doors slide open.

The elevator opens right into Tony’s apartment’s living room.  He must have the whole floor.  You step into the room.  It is large and houses an eclectic mix of sleek furniture, distressed timber, and pieces that look like they were picked out by a five-year-old.

There is a sleek black couch and a baby grand piano.  A hardwood bar and a state of the art sound system.  Abstract paintings that you’re sure must have cost him millions hang next to posters of Iron Man that you’re sure you can buy from Walmart for three dollars.

He spins you to face him and starts walking you back towards the wall.  You drop your shirt to the floor and pull his up over his head.  For someone pushing fifty, he’s still in remarkably good shape.  Honestly, he’s still in good shape compared to a lot of men your age.  His chest hair is salt and pepper and he has significant scarring on his sternum where his chest once housed the mini arc reactor.

He unfastens your jeans and when you bump into the wall you kick your shoes off and drop them, shaking them awkwardly off your ankles.  His eyes glide up and down your body and he bites his bottom lip.  “You’re stunning, you know?”

“Privilege that comes with youth.”  You say, running your fingers up his torso.  “You’re holding yourself together pretty well though.”

He lifts you from the ground and pushes you against the wall.  “I work out a lot.”

He starts kissing your neck and you tilt back your head to give him better access.  “I can see that.”  You half moan, wrapping your arms and legs around him.

You start to kiss again.  Frantically.  All teeth and tongues.  You kiss like it’s a competitive sport and one of you will be declared the winner at the end.  Your hands go to his hair and tug on it.  He growls and moves off the wall, carrying you to the bedroom.

You drop to the mattress and unhook your bra sliding it off while he rids himself of his shoes and jeans.  Not once do you break the kiss.  You move back onto the mattress and drag him down with you.

He lays down, leaning over you to continue kissing you.  His hand goes into your panties and he starts stroking his fingers up and down your folds.  You spread your legs more and he starts circling over your clit.

You hum into his lips and run your palms down his back to his ass.  You squeeze and his hips jerk against you.  He counters by thrusting two of his fingers inside of you and dragging them over your internal walls.  You gasp and grab hold of his cock.

He rolls so he’s completely above you and yanks your panties down.  A moment later his fingers are back inside you, curled and stroking over your g-spot.  You push him and roll on top, straddling his hips.  He laughs and shakes his head.

“Protection?”  You ask.

He points to the bedside table.  You reach over and dig around until you find a condom.  Tony continues working his fingers in your pussy, sending little tendrils of pleasure out through you. You hold the packet in your teeth and settle back against his hips.  You grind against him.

“You’re kind of pushy aren’t you?”  He smirks up at you.

You tear the condom packet open and start rolling the condom over his cock. “I could say the same for you.”

He takes his hand away and you guide his cock into you letting your head fall back and sighing as he stretches and fills you.  He raises his hand to your mouth and traces his fingers over your lips.  “Have you ever tasted yourself?”  He asks.

You part your lips and your tongue darts out grazing over his fingertips, just getting the very hint of your musk on him.  You slowly rock your hips in a slow figure of eight.  “Mm hmm…” You hum.  “I particularly like tasting myself on someone else’s skin.”  You take his fingers in your mouth and slowly suck your fluids from them.  The salty sweet of your arousal filling your senses.

Tony watches on, his pupils blown out with lust.  “That is the best way to do it.”

You put your hands on his abdominals and slide them up to his chest.  “What about you, old man?  You ever taste yourself?”

He smirks at you and raises an eyebrow.

“Why Tony Stark, you dirty boy.”  You say, bringing your lips down to hover over his.  “I am impressed.”

“You said it yourself; I’ve lived a lot of years.  I’ve had a lot of sex.”  He says and pulls you down into a hard kiss.

He rolls you both over again and starts thrusting hard into you.  You clutch at his back, your nails raking down his skin.

He kisses your throat and you kiss his until you’re both sporting matching hickeys just under the left corners of your jaw.

Positions change again.  You ride him hard.  Your hands resting on his chest while you stare down into his eyes.  His thumb rolls over your clit and as you feel your orgasm peak he sits up and holds you in his lap, thrusting up into you.

You come, and bite down into his shoulder.  He has to hold you in place as your legs tremble and you whimper through it.  He rolls you on your back once more and grips the sheets by your head thrusting hard into you.  You feel his cock start to throb and you push him off you and scramble down his body.  You unroll the condom and toss it in the waste bin before plunging his cock deep into the back of your throat.

“Holy shit!”  He gasps.  His hands grip at the sheets and his hips buck up against you.  You suck up his length and run your hands down between his legs.  His hips jerk up again pushing him back down your throat and he releases.  Hot ribbons of come coat your tongue and you swallow it down.

You slowly crawl back up his body and collapse half lying on him.  He wraps his arms around you and you both just lie there panting.

You pat his chest and sit up.  “Okay… that was good.  I’m out.”  You joke.

He laughs and grabs you pulling you back down.  “Don’t leave too soon.  We have several more rounds to go.”

You laugh and flop back down on him.  “I wouldn’t get too eager there, old man.  You’re gonna get sick of me way before I get sick of you.”

Tony laughs. “See that just sounds like a challenge.”


	3. Part Three

Tony Stark is the textbook definition of a narcissist.  Everyone knows that.  He even knows that.  He prides himself on it.

Only now you pretty sure that’s completely wrong.  All that snark and bravado.  It’s a wall that he surrounds himself with so that people don’t see how fragile and vulnerable he is.

The morning after you spent half the night fucking for the first time you woke up and he was sitting up against the headboard ankles crossed over each other and watching you.  He looks calm and collected, but somehow you just know that something’s bothering him.

“What’s wrong?”   You ask, your voice still heavy with sleep.

“Nothing, darling.  Everything is great.”  He says, smiling at you.

You sit up and rub your hands over your face.  “If you’re having second thoughts, Tony.  It can just be a hookup.  You don’t have to just go along with it because you said it last night.”

You start climbing out of bed and he catches your hand.  “Okay.  Let me level with you.”  He says and you turn back to look at him.  “Last night, after …”  He makes a rolling action with his hands.  “I slept through until morning.  Really good sleep too.”

It takes two seconds for things to click into place for what he would be bothered by that.  Obviously, by mentioning sleeping through means he doesn’t usually.  Obviously, him being wound up about the fact he did means he’s worried that it’s because you were there.  You walk on your knees over to him and start massaging his scalp.  He rests his head on your breasts.  “We did fuck like five times.  And as I like to remind you every two and a half minutes, you’re no spring chicken.  I probably just put you in a sex coma.”

He laughs and shakes his head.  “This isn’t my first rodeo, ya know?”

You kiss his forehead.  “Okay… so maybe it was something to do with me.  We had sex.  We’re going to start officially seeing each other.  You like me.  I like you.  It’s good times ahead.  Your brain let you relax for a change.  Maybe it was just last night and the next time we share a bed you’ll sleep as terribly as normal.  Maybe I have magic powers and every time we share a bed you’ll sleep through.  You can’t possibly have more than a handful of years left.  I’ll marry you for your money.  Stick it out.  You’ll die, leaving me the company which I’ll then sell off in parts and retire to Spain with my much more age appropriate lover I’d been keeping on the side.  Either way, we’re not putting too much pressure on this okay?  One day at a time.”

Tony nuzzles into your neck.  “I don’t plan on ever dying.”

“Ah shit.  There goes my fortune.”  You tease.  “No pressure, Tony.  These feelings you’re having for me, they’re reciprocated.  We don’t have to talk them to death.  We’ll just follow them where they lead us.”

Tony brings his lips to yours.  You kiss softly for a moment before he deepens it pushing you back onto the mattress.  You wrap your legs around him and he grinds into you.  You card your fingers through his hair and moan against his lips.

His mouth moves to your neck and he sucks a patch of skin just at the point that meets your shoulder.  You feel his cock stiffen against your pubic mound and you roll your hips against it.

“How can you have anything left, old man?”  You hum as you drag your fingers up his back.

“Plenty of practice.”  He replies, not even looking up at you.

You roll him over and start kissing his neck as you grind on his cock.

His hands slide down your back and he tilts his head back.  “Just once I hope we get to have sex where I’m the one in control.”

“You were on top last time.”  You protest.  “Besides I plan to ride you like Seabiscuit in the Kentucky Derby.”

Tony chuckles and shakes his head.  “Well, if you insist.”

You reach for the cabinet and grab a condom.  “You’re gonna need to up your birth control budget.”  You say tearing it open.

“I’m good for it.”  He says his hands stroking down from your throat and cupping your breasts.  You tore open the packet and sheathed him before guiding him into your cunt.

You start just slowly rolling your hips against him.  Your abs twisting and contracting.  His hands slide up and down your torso from your throat to your stomach.  “You’re not winning any races like that.”  He teases as he watches the way your body moves, his eyes darkened and full of lust.

You lean forward and brace your hands on his chest and you start moving a little faster.  Rocking your hips.  Sliding up and down his cock.  “How’s that?”  You ask.

He squeezes your breast and runs his thumbs over your nipples.  “Well, it’s better but is it, Kentucky Derby, better?”

You run your hands up his arms pushing them above his head.  You hold them above him by the wrists and kiss him.  You move faster, bouncing on his cock.  You pulse around him, squeezing and releasing your pelvic floor.  A sheen of sweat coats your skin as you move.  You kiss him hard.  Biting at his lips.  Your tongues fighting against one another.

You can feel the throb of his cock as he nears his release and you whine as yours continues to elude you.  Tony flips you over suddenly and his fingers go to your clit.  “Let me help with that.”  He rolls his fingertips in a tight circle.  It was the one missing piece.  You come hard.  Your whole body seizing up with it.  It pulls him over with you and he comes with a grunt.

He starts kissing you as he slips from within you.  His mouth trails down your jaw to your neck.  You tilt your head and the glow of the clock catches your attention.  “Shit!”  You yelp, pushing him off you. “Shit.  Shit.  Shit.”  You clamber out of bed and start pulling your underwear back on.

Tony looks up at you, bemused.  “What’s wrong?”  He asks, pulling his boxers on.

“I have to teach in 30 minutes and the train takes me 20.”  You saying, dashing out to the living room and pulling on your jeans.

“Just relax.  I can get you there in less than 5.  Go get ready.  Meet me back here.”  He says, leaning up against the door frame.

You shake your head and come peck his cheek before rushing to the elevator and taking it back to your room.  You get ready to go as quickly as you can before rushing back up to Tony’s floor.

“Where are you, old man?”  You yell.

“Over here, dear.”  He calls back.   You jog up a half flight of stairs to where the bar is and you see him lounging back on a sleek black sofa, his arm stretched out over the back.  He’s also wearing his Iron Man suit.

“You’re kidding me aren’t you?”  You ask, raising your eyebrows at him.

He gets up and walks over to you. “Not at all.  Iron Man express.  Come on.”  He lifts you into his arms and you squeal.  “Alright, kid.  Let’s go.”

He carries you out onto the balcony and takes off.  Your first reaction is to scream and wrap your arms around his neck.

“Okay.  That’s quite enough of that.”  You hear him say, his voice slightly distorted through the suit.

“Tony Stark, I am going to kill you.”  You shout over the sound of the wind rushing by your ears and the burn of his blasters.

“Just shush, and enjoy the view.”  He says.

You look out.  Your heart hammering so hard that you can somehow hear it over everything else.  The city does look amazing from this view.  The park sweeps by below you as he makes his way to the University.

“Which building?”  Tony asks.

“Schermerhorn Hall.”  You shout.

He flies in wide and skirting past the vaguely Roman style buildings and landing on the lawn.  He places you on your feet and you just stand for a moment holding on to him and taking deep breaths.

A small group of people starts circling you.  “You alright?”  He asks.

“Yeah.  Yep.”  You mutter as your heartbeat slows and you sway a little from your adrenalin rush.  You tap on his helmet and he opens the visor.  “What’s the cab fare on that?”

“You don’t even want to know.”  He jokes and leans in and kisses you gently.

“How’s my hair?”  You ask as he pulls back.

He smirks and his eyes twinkle as he runs his hands down your scalp.  “Fine.  Looks fine.  You’re totally good to go.”

You roll your eyes and kiss his cheek.  “Alright, see you tonight.  Don’t forget to eat.”

“We’ll see.  You’ll text me right?”  He asks.

You nod and he smiles as he visor goes down and he takes off again.

So you date Tony Stark.  Neither of you is well adapted for dating, but in a way, that’s why it works.  You can see the weird skewed angle that odd gestures of romance were coming from.  When he brought you a gift that was something you had specifically told him you hated, you recognized that when he’d been out and seen it he’d remembered you’d said something about it, just not what.  So you’d call him a dork and thank him for thinking of you nonetheless.

Every time he gave you a gift to counteract the awkward feelings you had about him spending money on you, you’d make him an animal out of origami.  To begin with, you just made them out of post-it notes you had in the lab.  He’d come in and give you a new bracelet, you’d fold him a paper crane out of a pink post-it.  The first time you did it, he gave you an incredulous look and asked you what it was for.  You just said it was a present.  It got to the point that you bought a book of origami paper and were looking up new animals to make on the internet.  Each time he gave you something new he’d hold out his hand and you’d just put a little paper animal in it.  He kept every single one of them.  They littered his lab and occupied shelves in his apartment.

The dates themselves varied wildly.  The first one he took you to he flew you to Paris for dinner.  The second one you stayed in and cooked for him while you talked tech at a million miles an hour and then made out on the couch for a good hour.  You went to laser tag together and to see the opera.  It was like neither of you could decide what a date was supposed to be like and you were trying every available option to see what fit.

He took you to a couple of events where it was clear everyone looked at you together and what they saw was ‘Tony Stark back to his old ways dating bimbos again’.  On more than one occasion stuffy old men asked if you were a model.  Once one even asked you if you were an escort.  Rather than be offended you both played it up.  Sometimes just going along with it, sometimes overplaying your scientific knowledge leaving the people you were talking to slack-jawed and confused.

Teaming up with Tony to mess with other pretentious people turned out to be your favorite thing to do together.

He did sleep better with you there.  Not always right through.  He was right, he had some issues.  Those issues sometimes meant he woke in the middle of the night gasping for air.  What was different was that in the past he’d then get up and try and distract himself with work.  Now he would distract himself with you.  That distraction might be sex.  It might be just talking about anything other than the thing he just had a nightmare about.

The thing that was becoming clear was Tony Stark might be your person.  You were in love with him and you were fairly certain that he reciprocated those feelings.  Neither of you vocalized that though.  Sometimes you thought maybe you should go first. The idea was daunting.  He was much older than you.  Smarter than you.  Richer than you.  What if you said the words and you’d been reading this wrong the whole time?

“This collar is so tight.  I’m firing my tailor.”  Tony complains, tugging on his tie.  You both sit in the back of the town car heading to your parent’s home.  You and Tony had been together six months and now seemed as good a time as any.

You take his hand in yours and kiss his fingers.  “Why are you even wearing a suit?”

“I need to make a good impression.”  He half whines.

You laugh loudly.  “Yeah, there is nothing you can do to make that happen.  They’re gonna hate you.”

He groans and throws his head back.  “Just great.”

You cup his jaw and turn his face to yours. He drops his eyes, avoiding eye contact.  “Look at me, old man.”  You say firmly.

His eyes meet yours and you kiss him.

“Listen.  I actually don’t give a shit if they like you.  I know they won’t.  I like you that’s what’s important.  Be you.  Fuck if they like you.”  You say.  You lean in and nuzzle under his jaw.  “You get through this, and after I’ll fuck you in the back seat of this car.”

“Well, I do like the sound of that.”  Tony purrs.

“Please don’t do that.  There’s no barrier.”  Happy says from the front seat.

“Happy!  Stop spoiling my fun!”  You shout.

“You know what’s fun for me?  Driving this car without you two going at it in the backseat.  You stop spoiling that!”  Happy shoots back.

“Okay children.  No fighting, please.  Father has a headache.”  Tony groans leaning back in the seat and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Speaking of fathers.  We’re here.”  Happy says, pulling the car up to the front of the restaurant you were meeting them at.  He gets out of the car and opens the door for Tony.  Tony slides out and offers you his hand.  You walk into the restaurant your arm hooked around his elbow.

Your parents sit waiting at a table in the middle of the room and as you and Tony walk through the room everyone’s eyes turn to him.  They stand when they see him and he greets them by name, shaking your father’s hand and kissing your mother on the cheek.  He’s slipped into public persona Tony as seamlessly as he always does.

“Mr Stark.”  Your father says.

“The 2009 Chateau Margaux please, dear.”  Tony says to the waitress as he takes his seat and turns to your parents.  He opens his mouth to speak again but your father interrupts him.

“Let’s not play games here, Stark.  How long are you gonna keep using my daughter for whatever depraved things you use her for?”  He says.

“Dad!”  You yelp.

“Okay.  So we’re getting right into it.”  Tony says, cracking his knuckles.

You shake your head.  “It’s sex obviously.  Why else would he be with a hot piece of ass like this?”

Tony snort laughs and your mother gasps audibly.

Your father, however, decides to ignore your outburst.  “I had heard your years of being a playboy were over, Mr Stark.  Now you just run innocent young women off the rails?”

“That’s right.  I find that when I throw enough money at them they lose that innocence pretty fast.”  Tony replies.

“That’s why I’m with him.”  You say.  “I just love how he throws money at me for stuff.  Man, I put out so fast when that checkbook comes out. Don’t I, honey?”  You say, taking Tony’s hand.

“You do, schmoopsy.  I love that I have that kind of control over you.”  Tony says and rubs his nose against yours.

“It’s so good too because ugh… you have no idea how hard these two pushed me to be the best at everything.  Now I don’t even have to worry.  I can just be good at sex.”  You say.

“You’re very good at it too.”  Tony says.  “Worth all the money I throw at you.”

You grin.  “Aww… see mom.  He’s such a romantic.”

You father rolls his eyes.  “Okay, we get the point.”

You turn on him.  “Do you?  Because I brought the man I have been seeing for the past six months to meet you and instead of being polite and trying to get to know him, you made a judgement call based on our age difference and the fact he has money that I am some kind of gold digger and he’s just interested in me because of sex.  I’m not an idiot.  Neither is he.  You might want to remember that.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark if I caused any offense.”  Your father says.

Tony grins and puts his arm around you.  “None taken.  Now, where was that wine?”

The dinner goes slightly better than expected after that.  Your parents and Tony will never be close but at least they made polite chit-chat through the meal.  You and Tony climb back in the car and you nestle yourself into the crook of his arm.

“Well, we survived.”  You say.

Tony doesn’t say anything for a long time and you start to get worried.  You look up at him with your brow furrowed.  “What is it?”

“You were a trophy to them right?  How well you did at school.  The people you were seen with, it reflected back on them.”  He says.

You nod.  “That’s accurate.”

He leans down and kisses you softly.  “You’re a lot like me you know?”

This softer side of Tony is rare.  You smile and run your fingers along his jaw.  “I would have thought that would mean we wouldn’t get along at all.”

He chuckles and the corners of his eyes crinkle as he looks at you.  “Well, I am the textbook definition of narcissist.”

It feels like your heart skips a beat.  You take Tony’s hand in yours and you kiss it, looking up into his eyes.  “I love you too, Tony.”


End file.
